A Bohemian Revolution
by Almeida24T
Summary: After 2 Years, Christian can't stand it and decides to go back to London, to get his book published, but what about Satine? Is She alive? What about the Daughter? please R+R, no reviews, no new chapters thanks


Disclaimer:  We do not own Moulin Rouge or any Character except the ones we create.

This fan fiction is written by myself and Pink Umbrella.  Please Enjoy and review.  Thanks.

Chapter 1

By: Charity

            The final beats of his typewriter were heard by no one except Christian, as he typed the last few words to their story.  A montage of memories flashed into his mind as he pulled the off white paper out of his Underwood typewriter; a typewriter that had cast down his every memory of his lost love.  He missed her dearly, but just as he promised her, he wrote their story.  A story about a place, a story about the people, but above all things, a story about love.  A love that will live forever.  The end.  And with that he had finished.  A tear dropped down his handsome cheek, and landed on the page.  It had been 2 years since she had faded from everyone's eye, but she was still alive in Christian's heart.

            Christian had had enough.  He started packing his bags.  He was going to London to see if anyone would publish his book.  And if not, he would start over in London. He couldn't bear to be there anymore, it killed him every day to wake up and not have her.  Not having to see things like the Moulin Rouge and the Elephant that reminded him of Satine every day would be best for him.  He would never forget her, but he couldn't be reminded of her every day.  It would make him miserable for the rest of his life.  In London he could escape everything, and not be flooded with memories every time he looked out his window.

            Christian was all packed, and ready to go, but he wanted to say good bye to Toulouse before leaving, so he went upstairs walking up the wooden and creaky steps for the last time.  Walking up the steps reminded him of the time he carried Satine up to Toulouse's apartment where the two lovers and Toulouse would go over the newly written scene for Spectacular Spectacular.   He knocked on Toulouse's door, and Satie answered.

            "Hello Christian, come in please."  Satie said motioning for Christian to enter the room.  Christian walked in; he looked around on every inch of the apartment and everything was the same as it had always been, and it killed Christian to look at it.  But this is how Christian wanted to remember his friends.  Christian felt tears brim his lids, but he held them back for as long as his will could manage.  He cleared his throat and gave his friend's one last glance.

            "I am just here to say goodbye."  Christian said looking at the faces in the room.  Those faces are the faces of his best friends, and it hurt him so much to see them staring in awe at what he had just said.  "I'm going to London, to see if they will publish my book."  He finished.

            "But Cwistian, why do you have to weave now?"  Toulouse asked him walking towards him.  Christian looked down to the floor gliding his hands over the brim of his hat, and then looked back up at his friends.

            "Because I can't stay here any longer, it's too painful.  I am sorry, I really am and I will miss all of you very much, but I can't stay any longer."  He said.  "So I must be off, goodbye."  Christian said and quickly walked out of the room just in time for a tear to fall.  He walked down the same creaky stairs, grabbed his bags, turned in his key and headed for the streets.

~*~

When he arrived in London the next morning, he was drained, and hungry.  There were noticeable bags under his eyes, and his eyes looked like he had been crying all night.  He walked to his father's house, which wasn't far from the train station where Christian had arrived.  He figured that he could at least get some food and a bed to sleep in before a meeting with the publisher.  Christian rang the bell, and a familiar face came to the door.  His little sister.  She was 11 when he left, and he'd been gone for 3 years.  So his now 14 year old sister whom looked even more beautiful than he remembered was standing in the doorway to his old home, and welcomed him in with open arms.

            "Christian! I thought I'd never see you again!"  Amelia said hugging him.  Christian dropped his bags, and picked her up. 

            "Wow Lea, you've really changed."  Christian said putting her down and looking at her.  She did a slight twirl.  Her hair was the same color as Christian's and they were in tight curls, dangling down shaping her face.  She was a very tall 14 years old, and she wore an afternoon dress, and slippers to match.  Her brown eyes, contrary to Christian came from their father.  She didn't really resemble Christian all that much.  It was clear that Amelia got her looks from their father and Christian from their mother.

            "I thought France was amazing and you were never leaving?"  She asked.  Christian frowned.  He felt tears coming close to his eyes, but he stayed strong, for his little sister's sake.

            "Well, things didn't exactly work out as planned."  Christian said.  He was trying hard to hold the tears of Satine back.  Christian perked up a bit.  "Where's father?"  He asked.  Amelia giggled.

            "He's on vacation.  With a woman!"  She said.  Christian was astonished.

            "What?"  He said in disbelief.  "What do you mean with a woman?"  

            "You heard me.  Oh Christian, she's really very nice and pretty.  You should meet her."  Lea said in an excited tone.  Christian sighed heavily.

            "Well I am just here because I need a place to sleep for the night."  Christian said to his sister.

            "Why?"  She asked pretending that he would not be allowed to sleep in his own house.  His sister always liked to play jokes on Christian, ever since they were little.

            "Because I have a meeting with a publisher tomorrow darling."  He said walking out of the doorway and into the living room of the cozy house his father owned.

            "A publisher, does this mean you've written a book?"  Lea asked with excitement.  Christian nodded, and slightly smiled as it again reminded him of his lost love.  "I wanna read it, where is it?"  She asked.  Christian reached in his bag and pulled out a huge stack of papers.  "Wow, Christian, you sure were busy down there.  What's it about?"  She asked.  Christian tried to make himself look happy that he'd written a book, but instead Amelia noticed the sadness in his eyes.

            "Well, it's a true story."  He said.  "It's about something that happened when I was down in France."  He said.  "I'll let you read it to find out the rest.  I don't think I can talk about it."  He said and he walked into the kitchen.  When he came back he was carrying a plate and it had some toast on it.  He had also removed his jacket, so he was wearing his suspenders and a white shirt.  Amelia had started reading his book.  Well it wasn't a book yet.  He just walked upstairs into his old bedroom.

            When he walked in he could smell the essence of Amelia in the room.  She had apparently been in there a great deal over missing her only brother.  He looked around a bit before setting down the plate on his dresser.  He was so exhausted, he sat down on the bed, and remembering how comfortable it was, he lie down and fell right to sleep.  The bed in his hotel room was not nearly as exquisite as his bed from home and that is probably one of the things, besides his sister that he missed the most. 

            The next morning, Lea jumped on his bed to wake him.

            "Christian, I was up all night reading.  Did this really all happen?"  Lea asked, still sitting on her brother.  Christian rolled over and replied shyly.

            "Yes."  He said.  He couldn't talk about it; he had to change the subject.  "What time is it?"  He asked turning and facing his sister.  She gave him a smile and pulled the blankets off him revealing him in just his shorts.

            "It's time for you to go to see the publisher."  Amelia said pulling Christian by the arms so he was sitting up.

~*~

            Christian stepped up to a door that had the words W.B. Publishers in white letters painted on it in a semi circle.  He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

            "Come in."  A voice on the other side of the door said.  When he opened the door, a man was sitting at an oak desk nicely polished.  The man was balding on the top, and had a long white beard.  He motioned for Christian to come and sit down.  Christian closed the door and took a seat across from what he hoped would be his publisher.

            "Hello Sir.  My name is Christian."  Christian said shaking the publisher's hand.

            "Yes, yes, I am aware.  I got your letter.  So where is this 'love story of the century'?"  The publisher asked.  Christian reached into his bag and pulled out his life written on paper.  He was handing Satine over to a man he didn't even know.  Did he really want a stranger to know the inner most details that hurt him so much every night?  Christian decided yes he did, because if it got published millions of people would be reading it and he wouldn't know it.  The publisher looked surprised to see how long it was.  He clearly wasn't expecting that.  He skimmed the first couple of pages, and then made direct eye contact with Christian, who was sitting a bit nervously on the chair across from him.

            "Well Christian, I'll read it and let you know within a week.  How does that sound?"  The publisher asked.  Christian was fiddling with the brim of his hat.

            "Yes sir that would be great."  Christian said standing up and shaking the publishers' hand. He walked out of the door, and started walking to the house in which his little sister was awaiting his arrival.


End file.
